Ending is the Beginning
by Clockworks' Angel
Summary: Always meeting but never at the right time what will it take to eventually get his name? Are they really meeting though?
1. Chapter 1

**Surprised!? yea me too. I'm bored and had an idea and have an electronic thing now so this happened. It might happen a lot more to, maybe, you never know anyway a new story kind of. **

**Magnus POV**

"Sexy piece of meat two O'clock." Tessa whisper leaning over me to look at the indeed 'sexy piece of meat' she was probably going to go hit on in a minute. We were sitting in a subway restaurant at the mall sipping smoothies and eyeing the cute guys there when she brought him up.

"yea his ass is pretty hot but you never know what's lurking the front. I mean by what he's dressed in,' I gestured to the boy in a pair of black jeans and a suicide Silence? hoody on. "He could be a tattooed up creep or worse he could have ieces of metal hanging from every which way of his face." I finished.

"I guess your right but if you think he's so bad get him to turn around." she challenged.

"Fine I will but I'm right you'll see." I told her with a knowing look, if only I did know.

"Hey you!" I yelled,not to Tessa's liking as she nudged me, "not like that."

"It worked though." I said pointing to the boy with my eyes as we both started gargling at his profound hotness. I was right about one thing but the rest totally wrong. He had one piece of metal in his face and it was on his bottom lip, which made him look even sexier then his long but at the same time short black hair covering his eyes and his hood over his hair. Even though most of them where covered by his beautiful hair I would never miss the profound blueness of his big eyes. He was like a walking fucking sex god.

"uh yea?" he asked us, because I yelled at him, looking rather dazed and confused but oh so sexy.

"oh nothing you can carry on walking now we got what we wanted." I said to the boy which earned me a smack from Tessa which I probably deserved as the boy walked away shacking his pretty little head and I swear I swooned.

"say it" Tessa began.

"fine fine I was totally wrong he's hot." I admitted.

"To bad he's probably striate so you my friend, will never have a chance. But me on the other hand will." She teased.

"fine fine go find out but if he turns out gay, which I promise he is don't come crying to me." I shooed her off with a sip of my strawberry smoothie and she made her way to 'stalk' the sexy 'I really hope I'm right' guy.

**Yes its short but its a pilet, if you like it and I get five (or more maybe) reviews, I will post another chapter of it but longer. :) so let** **me know guys.**


	2. Chapter 2

**It's short but its here. Trust me next chapters will be a lot longer like double this length I promise, its just I'm finding it really hard to type with my fingers so yea anyway enjoy...**

**Magnus POV **

"so who is he then?" I asked Tessa as she made her way back towards our table, hoping she would have something interesting to say about the sex god emo.

she slumped down in her seat as she began talking. "He wouldn't talk," she shrugged.

"what actually happened?" I asked eyeing her with high hopes of my guess to have been right.

"Well as you saw I went to him," I nodded in understanding. "I said to him, Hey, I'm Tessa and he was just like." She nodded slightly showing me what the boy had done. "So he just nodded?"

"yup, pretty much but then He said he had to go somewhere, humm where was it he said... Aha hes going to the music shop down the road something about being late." she shrugged.

"what did his voice sound like?" I asked wanting to know how the memorizing boy sounded.

"To be honest I can't remember I lost track of everything when I realized you where right." She shrugged again and I couldn't help but smile no scratch that I couldn''t help but grin! I could have a chance with him and that made my day.

* * *

The next day I thought I would have forgotten about the boy but instead he had haunted my dreams the whole night and was still in my head. I got out of bed and made my way down stairs towards the kitchen.

"Good morning Magnus. Did you sleep well?" My mother asked me looking up from the newspaper she was reading and taking a sip from her coffee.

I sat down across from her at the breakfast island, "Good but agg never mind." I waved off what I was going to say and my mother put her newspaper down. "whats bothering you love?" She asked and I shrugged.

"Is it a boy? Or maybe a girl?" She asked fully aware of my bisexuality.

"A boy." I said pulling a jar from the left of the table and grabbing a cookie from it and taking a bite.

"What's his name? who is he?" She asked smiling excitedly at me.

"That's the thing I don't know. I saw him in town yesterday, he is incredibly sexy. Tessa spoke to him." I too another bite. "She said he didn't seem at all interested in her so... there's a chance he may be gay and I might get a chance, if only I was that lucky." I leaned my head on the table in frustration.

"Hunny, it will be fine if its meant to be you'll see him again." She rubbed my arm and I felt a little bit better. "Now go get ready for school."

"I think he works at the Music shop." I told her as I got up from the table.

"well then maybe you can find a reason to go there." She winked and shooed me away.

**What did you guys think? Do you want Magnus to meet Alec again? He will soon :D very very soon. Next chapter half of it will be in Alec's POV and half in Magnus. I'd really like to know how you guys think Alec and Magnus will meet. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Its short, But its an update. I have tons of homework because my teachers are mean but anyway this story and my other one will be getting more updates because of AMR ending, which is still sad for me... enjoy :)**

**Magnus POV**

I had a great idea for getting a reason to pay a visit to the music shop and I needed to wait the whole day until lunch which could be agonizing.

I was right about the agonizing part but after almost 3 hours of waiting lunch time finally rolled around, I was mainly eager about going to the music black because I really wanted to see if I'd be able to play any of the instruments comfortably. If I could I would then stop by the music shop to see if I could get a learning guide for the said instrument. I reached the door which read, 'Music block full, get out.' Well the music staff are kind I thought to myself before carelessly going in regardless of the sign warning me not to.

"We're full." A bitch of a teacher growled at me, i stood for a second thinking of an excuse to get in there, I just wanted to watch people play anyway. "Umm well you see I'm looking for someone." The dragon just stared at me for a second before nodding me off to say I could go ahead. What had I been thinking? I'm not looking for anyone, I didn't even know anyone who was musically talented. I walked passed a few practice rooms only giving a slight glace into each one.

Practice room 1; A random guy I'd never seen before with almost white hair, sat at a piano seat and it looked as if he was tuning his violin. Practice room 2 had a girl and a boy, again I didn't know who they where, making out in the room not even using any of the musical stuff inside it, its pointless what if someone wanted to use the room for something important, I thought feeling rather irritated at the couple.

The rooms went on like that, people either reading sheet music, tuning or setting up an instrument or even just plain socializing, why didn't the music dragons kick them out damnit. I stopped dead in front of practice room 9, someone was actually using it for musical reasons and actually playing something on the piano, it was beautiful. I didn't know what the song was called but I sat myself down on the floor of the music corridor and leaned back against the wall just listening to the beautiful music this musician was playing.

I took note of the sudden clang of piano keys as the player got frustrated, probably not liking what he had played yet I found no flaw in the sound. I got up off the floor after a gaze at my watch realizing the bell would be going off soon. I gazed through the window of the practice room door. I was slightly surprised to see the hot emo kid sitting at a black grand piano sorting through sheet of unused sheet paper to put it away and my heart jumped in my chest.

I had no idea the boy went to my school, I'd never seen him before, I should really pay more attention to the people in my school. This would all get very interesting...

**Hope it was ok but this is going to get very interesting and I'm really looking foreword to writing it :D Please leave a review :) Thanks guys. **

**PS. 'struck by you, magnus bane' is up on youtube if you just type in the title its the first one to come up by me, Page Bond just so you know.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Yay new chapter! This story is getting interesting, to me anyway, I think you guys might enjoy what going to happen in the next chapter or two. **

**Magnus POV**

The rest of the school day was spent in ore and wonder as I thought about my dream boy, my dream lover. The thoughts mainly consisted of me questioning myself, wondering how I'd never seen this boy before and how I'd be able to see him again.

"Whats trailing your mind." Tessa prodded. We had a free lesson last and were sitting behind the school building, this was where most of the sixth form students, us, sat when we wanted a smoke of drink on school premise. Yes we weren't supposed to do that but come on it was fun and we barley ever had lessons since we only have four subjects. I didn't smoke to say but occasionally I would take drag from Tessa.

"Still him." I murmured as she breathed out the smoke from her cigarette.

"Still thinking about him?" She asked in a prestigious kind of tone, not believing that I Magnus Bane could could be hung up on a guy I didn't even know and had only glanced a look at once. I just nodded at her in response.

"You know your probably never going to see him again, you know that right?" She asked dragging at her cigarette. Tessa would never have struck you as the smoking type but when she dated Will he got her into it and just hasn't stopped. She says it numbs the pain of being dumped by him for Jem. I shrugged at my own thoughts before returning and answer to my friend.

"Not entirely true." I glanced behind me as if the boy would magically be there behind me, obviously he wasn't but one could dream, right?

"Hm and how re you so sure of this?" Tessa questioned raising a perfectly slender eyebrow in my direction. I just smirked in return.

"Well, I was in the music block at lunch," I'm pretty sure she choked on her cigarette smoke from shock at that but I pretended for a moment it didn't happen and continued on my trail of words. "you'll never guess who sat at the big grand piano playing something beautiful." I trailed off letting her put two and two together.

"No way." She looked at me almost shocked for a moment.

"Yup." And thus ended our conversation on the mystery boy.

* * *

When the bell signalling the end of school rang Tessa dashed off saying she had a study catch up of something to go to, I wasn't really paying any attention. I was to busy concentrating on my 'Master plan.' The plan would either work or completely fail and was completely depending on if the boy gets on a bus, walks or gets a lift home. If he got a bus home I would have to hope it was a late bus, if it wasn't the plan fails. If the boy walks home, I'd have to hope with every part in me that he stays behind for some music practice or something, or once again this plan fails. If the boy gets a lift home, this plan will probably be a fail anyway since he would probably be picked up right on the bell and be gone by now.

My gut strewn with hope I walked in the direction of the Music block which ironically was the same direction to the coach loop, the place where the bus' or parents picked students up. As I walked I pulled my iPod out of my pocket and began fiddling with my ear phones to prepare myself to listen to some music, not sure who I felt like listening to yet, I put my tracks on shuffle and Nirvana began blasting into my ears. I turned the volume down a little before I continued walking, almost missing the boy I was looking for.

He was walking with a girl and another boy who looked to be about the same age as each other but younger then the dark haired boy, the girl was diffidently a sibling as the two shared characteristics but the other boy, who knew. The three where all in the schools uniform, it was then that I knew why I'd never run into the boy before he wasn't in the sixth form like I was. Shit lets hope he's not fourteen or something.I wouldn't be able to live if he was a whole three or more years younger then me, I doubt he is though I mean he has a job so he's got to be at least two years younger right?

I followed the trio up to the music block and listened into their conversations, its not creepy, its... gathering information that's OK right?

"Seriously you two can leave I have to finish my course work." I'm in love with that husky voice I really am. I thought as The boy spoke.

"But you can't walk on your own when your finished." The blonde haired boy spoke out as the three entered into a practice room, I didn't peer through the thin glass and eavesdrop on their conversation.

Fine that is exactly what I did.

"I'm in year ten, I can walk home just fine." The boy spoke again and now I knew he was seventeen, two years not that bad right?. "You two go home now ok." He continued

There was silence and the two younger ones looked at each other as if contemplating leaving, their brother?, behind.

"Fine but you have to start walking back in an hour." The girl spoke out in a bossy tone.

"Angel Izzy you sound like Mom." The blonde said and I could see them making their way to the door so I stepped back and away to stand next to a hanging guitar to make it look as if I hadn't just been listening in on their conversation.

**I know one person has guessed it but I wanna know what you guys think is going to happen. 'evil smile' I hope you guys like it. **


	5. Chapter 5

**I am so so so sorry its been so long since I update but a lot has been happe****ning. I've been stressing because of exams and stuff just went down hill regardless I have a person who kicks me in the ass to update if it weren't for them I wouldn't have updated bt I think this is a very important chapter for the plot.**

**Magnus POV**

Whilst his siblings left which I now knew where Isabelle and Jace they gave me a strange look, I didn't really understand why but it might have something to do with my present in this particular part of the school. At a closer look I noticed they were the Lightwood children which meant the boy was probably the eldest, basically non existing sibling. To be honest I had heard rumors about there being an older one but because I was in sixth form and like a few years older then the younger Lightwoods I didn't really know much about them.

After the odd looks from the two were shown they left the building and a while later beautiful music became evident to my ears. I wish I could refer to the talented musician by name but he was the one Lightwood child I knew nothing about. I stepped closer towards the door of the practice room to peer through the glass and watch his slim callused hands trace over the keys of the piano. After a few more minutes of watching the boy sway to the music he was playing I realized I knew the song. It was called My immortal by Evanescence and was one of my favorites, I would often play the song on repeat using my MP3 singing along regardless of how terrible it probably sounded, I even knew all the words by heart. Which at the right time I began humming not thinking about the sounds coming from my mouth and leaning back against the door with my eyes closed.

I took note when the music abruptly stopped and there was silence I yet I didn't open my eyes nor pay attention to what was happening around me only waiting patiently for the musician to begin again. Instead of that happening though the door behind me was pulled open pretty harshly causing meet fall right out onto my back and ending with a bad word coming from my mouth, "fuck" I hissed at the pain shooting up my spinal cord.

I rubbed my lower back in a vain attempt to sooth the pain before I got up realizing the boy was staring right at me. I raised my eyebrow at him before offering a smile just as he began to speak.

"Where you just singing what I was playing?" He inquired speaking way to fast then what was necessary sounding super nervous as well as incredibly sexy. The best part though was that he didn't even notice his inevitable god like appearance. At the lack of an answer immediately he resorted to chewing his bottom lip almost just above his lip piercing, which I'm sorry to say went strait to my groin.

"Yea, I'm sorry." I offered not really sure if he thought it was creepy or not but knowing for sure that my humming/singing wasn't the very best, if anything it was defiantly the worst in the world. I extended my hand out for him to shake. "I'm Magnus, Magnus Bane." I smiled at him and it wasn't one of my shit eating smirks which were put in place to simply get into someones bed this was a genuine smile, one that said I really like you and don't want to screw things up. His face turned a bright red, it was adorable, as he took my hand and shook it.

"I'm Alec, I already knew who, who you were." He looked down his raven dark hair covering his eyes even more as he tried to hid the pretty obvious blush spreading his cheeks. "I guess I'll see you around then." I said before turning and making my way out the door, sure it wasn't a long track but I didn't want to really leave the boy, he was hot.

"I'm, i'm sorry for you know opening the door and making you fall and you know that." He made obscene gestures with his hands as he spoke he was clearly nervous and it was adorable. "You don't have to leave, well if you have to go, I mean if you have to go and have somewhere to be go. Well if you don't stay and sing the rest of the song, your, well your voice is kinda nice. You know its magical." He shrugged and this time I felt a tinge of red touch my cheeks although it quickly left, I wasn't one to get flustered and nervous. I chuckled a little at the awkwardness of his speech patterns but again it was cute.

"I'm not a music student, I don't really sing, well I do in the shower but that's about it, I'm no good." I shrugged at the embarrassing truth of the matter.

"I don't think that, please stay." He made his way back to the piano and sat down patting an empty chair placed almost purposely next to the piano. I sat and he played, as he played I sang and as I sang he got more flustered he was cute and hot the perfect combination. Speaking of a perfect combination, his blue blue orbs and black raven hair were the most perfect of all perfect combinations. I only noticed the blue eyes because I was staring at his face though out the whole song and took clear note when he shook the hair out his eyes, looked at his hands and the piano keys followed by a blank stare at the wall, we was amazing and flawless.

The song ended all to quickly, which meant there was no reason for me to stay any longer at I should leave so I got up. As if sensing the movement the boy's gaze fell on my with an almost pleading look. "thank you." He whispered, I smiled "I've never had the privilege to play with a vocalist, it was nice." He looked down at the piano keys where his hands were still resting. "We should do it again."

"of course." We stood/ sat in silence for a while, I couldn't control myself and I lent down placing a soft kiss on the boys lips. I was about to pull away and apologies yet as I tried the boy pulled me back, this time kissing me harder and prying my lips open with his own, my fingers in the back of his shirt in the small of his back as I lent down deepening the kiss my eyes were closed and it felt as if his were too as his hands curled into my glittery spiked up hair. I couldn't take it anymore, I slipped my tongue into his mouth he hummed in response, both of us breathing through our noses.

In a battle between spit and tongue he stood up relieving me of my position. I took note of how he was almost as tall as me, only missing about an inch or two, that was genuinely hard to do. Our tongues had retreated as we massaged each others lips, humming in content I groaned in utter exasperation as his teeth grazed my bottom lip shooting pleasure all through my body.

I pulled the younger Musician closer to me craving his body as close as possible to mine. I wanted to strip him of his clothes and have my way with him right here right now on top the piano but I couldn't do that. He was only what 16 years old and I didn't want to scare him away. I broke out kiss and looked at him he was hot before but now, now his gaze was glassed over in lust and I couldn't resist.

I picked the boy up, which wasn't exactly hard to do he was seriously light, His legs immediately wrapped them selves around my waist and I could feel his bulge in my stomach just waiting to be freed and he could probably feel the same on my side. "Magnus." He moaned as our mouths found each other again, this did absolutely nothing in helping my mind rationalize the situation. I barely knew the boy, so I'd done this with complete strangers whom I didn't even know the names of before whats the difference. "mmmhm alec" I groaned as I placed the boy on the low piano and began to straddle him and bit down his neck, he was defiantly going to have hickies.

**I leave the rest for you to thearise about, what do you think is gonna happen next? I want to know, are they gonna have sex? will Magnus have a condom? Will they stop due to lack of condom? Will Alec chicken out? will a teacher walk in on them? Let me know what you think I love hearing your opinions! **

**Thank you too all of you for following, reviewing and favoring this story it keeps me motivated and I love it! your all amazing Love ya.**

**Also I was thinking about changing the summery what do you guys think? **

**R&R**


	6. Chapter 6

**OK I have a new chapter for you guys, I have no idea what I'm doing I think I'm fucking up pretty my everything, that being this and life and just you know everything, so let me know how fucked this is as well as if you really want me to carry on or if I should just stop screwing up the characters. **

**Magnus POV **

I still couldn't believe that just under me was this boy, this sexy sexy boy called Alec. I had his bottom lip between my lips sucking almost harshly, I could feel his lip stud touch the outside of my lip and that sent sparks through me I wanted to take him right now on the piano top all I had to do was take hi clothes off revile his sex god body and have my way, yet still for the first time ever I couldn't.

I withdrew my lips from his and gave him a quick peck before just hovering above him. I could see lust written all through his eyes, it looked as if he wanted this as bad as I did but could I trust myself?

"That was my first kiss." The boy murmured as I broke from his eyes which i had seemed to be lost in for a moment, they were beautiful. I raised an eyebrow at him from my position above in a questioning manner. He just nodded in response.

"That's a little more then just a kiss." I kept my brow raised as his face shadded red. I waited a while for him to say something and when he didn't I did. "Why did you let me do it then," I paused "surely your first kiss is mean't to be special?" I know I'm not one to talk but even my first kiss was semi special, with someone I thought I loved but you know things happen.

The boy flipped his hair over his eyes presumably feeling a little self conscious but what do I know about him. He then shrugged. "I don't really care." He said. I was taken back by his response, i had not expected that one.

"You do realize the way that was going you probably would have lost your V card." I said raising my eye brow at the boy again I could hardly believe any of this, he was saying it all so dead pan it was cereal.

"I would have let it, I knew what I was getting in to." He paused before continuing and I let him. "the great Magnus Bane Sixth former has a reputation you know." He shrugged even lying on the piano, I was so entranced by him, he was gorgeous and he needed protecting if he would have let me just 'use' him just think what would happen with someone else, wait hang on, "what did you mean by the last part."

"We even in the high school you're known," He shrugged again. "You know your parties and extravagance, you may as well be the high warlock of fickin Brooklyn." He joked.

"You never know maybe in another world and I won' be any different maybe you'd be my boyfriend." The last part just came out before I could stop it and I got off from above the boy and sat on the to of the piano afraid of what would happen next.

what followed was silence, He sat up, then more silence...

...

...

Before finally "you want me to, to be your boyfriend?"

silence...

...

...

"Fine maybe yes, I don't know, Since I saw you in the mall the other day and Tessa talked to you and i figured you were gay I've liked you. You always in my head your hot, very fucking hot. Your talented your eyes are beautiful, and you're the only person I've ever stopped dead to have sex with because I didn't want only sex I wanted more." I spilled my guts, shit well I rambled so maybe he caught non of that.

"You knew I was gay just by seeing me in the mall?" Odd question considering what I just told him but I'd play. "Yes"

"How?" He looked at me now for the first time since I got off of him. "I don't know I just know these things, I also know your still in the closet and before you say anything I don't know that from stalking you."

"You stalked me?" He wasn't sounding angry only very confused it seemed.

"Well no but, ok fine but only for like today and yesterday maybe." He nodded.

"Sorry but no." He said after a while and I was confused, he probably saw that as he then continued to elaborate.

"I can't be your boyfriend if that's what you want." He got off the piano an began packing his sheet music, which was sitting on the music stand, away.

I jumped off after him, "But why." I almost whined like a child.

"I just can't do that to you." He said the coldness coming back and with it my confusion.

"We can have sex if you really want, I don't care but boyfriends, I can't not with you." ouch, so that what that feels like I thought back on all the times I had said the same thing to countless other people.

"Please." I tried again, I wanted to have more then just sex with him I wanted him to be my lover, in time of course but this would be a starting point.

"I'm sorry I can't ok. I need to go." He said opening the door, "I need to get home before its dark and it will be like that in about an hour so you know."

"Ok, I don't need sex with you save that for someone you care about" I told him as he left and he nodded.

**I hope it was ok, Next chapter will be in Alec's POV if I haven't fucked up to badly that will be something to look forward to.**


End file.
